


a date on the skeld

by fairyglows



Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Huening Kai, beomgyu goes to annoy his boyfriend, beomkai just play among us, its soft, taehyun doesnt appreciate beomkai using his bed to take a nap, well hueningkai teaches beomgyu how to play among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows
Summary: Beomgyu is bored and Hueningkai teaches him how to play Among us.it's really soft cuz beomgyu gets cuddles afterwards
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067909
Kudos: 42





	a date on the skeld

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of 10 last stars! beomkai! heres just a small little thing i thought of yesterday, hope u enjoy !!
> 
> find me on twitter @FAIIRYGYU !

Beomgyu was bored. Like, more bored than he should be for a Saturday. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Beomgyu was sprawled out onto the couch, phone in hand, scrolling through Twitter aimlessly. The dark haired boy groaned, making Soobin, who was sitting at the table, look up. 

“Beomgyu, why do you keep groaning?” The leader asked, setting down his fork. 

The younger only groaned again, “I’m bored~” He whined, switching off his phone and sitting up. 

The leader rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you go bother Yeonjun like you normally do? Or go Vlive with Taehyun?” 

“Yeonjun-hyung threatened me last time I went to annoy him, so no thanks.” Beomgyu waved a hand, “As for Taehyun, I don’t think we should give MOAs a Smash the Universe Radio Vlive just yet. Let them wait another three months.” 

“You are cruel.” Soobin laughed, “Don’t you have a boyfriend, go annoy him, I don’t know.” 

Beomgyu’s face then lit up, “You’re a genius!” He said, standing up from the couch and shoving his phone in his hoodie pocket. 

“If you get strangled, It wasn’t my fault!” Soobin calls, watching Beomgyu dash around the dorm to Taehyun and Hueningkai’s shared room. He didn’t even bother to knock before opening the door, making Hueningkai look up from where he was lounging on the bottom bunk with his phone. 

“Hi, Hyung!” The younger piped before looking back down at his phone. Beomgyu didn’t say anything, he just wandered over and flopped down right on Hueningkai, wrapping his arms around the younger in a koala like hug, making Hueningkai let out a small ‘oof’ as he lifted up his arms, “Hyung, I’m trying to play Among Us, why are you all of the sudden being clingy right now?” 

Beomgyu pouted, looking up, “I’m bored~” He whined, dropping his face into Hueningkai’s neck, snuggling closer. 

“Well, I’m playing Amon- Shit, I died.” Hueningkai pouted, looking back at his phone. 

“If you died, can we cuddle now?” Beomgyu asked, face still buried and voice muffled. Hueningkai rolled his eyes. 

“If you play Among Us with me, sure~” He smirked. The older only pouted up at him, “You know I don’t know how to play that.” 

“Then I’ll teach you! C’mon, up.” Hueningkai nudged, making Beomgyu whine as he was flipped off from on top of Hueningkai to the other side of him on the bed. 

The younger quickly left the game he was in before sitting next to Beomgyu, “Alright, first off, you need the app. Go download it real quick.” 

Beomgyu pulled out his phone, swiping to the App store to download the game, which took a few seconds, before he opened up the app. 

“Now, here, read this.” Hueningkai said, opening up the little ‘how to play’ tab. Beomgyu squinted at his phone screen, reading carefully, before looking back to Hueningkai, who was tapping away at his own phone. 

“Alright...I think I got the idea. What are you doing now?” He asked, eyeing the younger. 

Hueningkai smiled, looking at Beomgyu, “Telling MOA to join! It’ll be fun!” He then went back to Among Us quickly, making a room. “The code is IJXQQP!” 

“Online play right?” Beomgyu asked, Hueningkai nodded. Beomgyu then quickly typed in a fun name up top before typing in the code and joining the room. Hueningkai then peeked over at his screen, pointing, “See that little thing? Go over to it, you can customize your character.” 

Beomgyu maneuvered over to where Hueningkai pointed before clicking, seeing the colors screen pop up and immediately choosing white. He watched as Hueningkai clicked another tab that seemed to have little hats for your character before he scrolled a bit and clicked on some bear ears for Beomgyu, making the older smile. 

“Perfect! Alright, I’m putting the code on Weverse now, MOA will be here quickly! We’ll play three rounds with MOA and then we can cuddle, okay?” Hueningkai promised. 

The older only smiled, nodding, watching as the room suddenly filled with other players, who were chatting up top immediately. Hueningkai got right into communicating with MOA, making Beomgyu smile. 

The first round then started, and it was easy to say Beomgyu was more than a little confused. Luckily, he wasn’t put as the imposter, but he was struggling to figure out where each of his tasks were. He managed to get through about two before a body was reported, making him look up at Hueningkai. 

The younger only reassured him, “Don’t worry, you don’t need to discuss anything, just watch what to do.” Beomgyu then nodded, looking back down at his phone screen to see the chat start to fill up with a debate on who reported the body and where it was. They ended up skipping the voting just because there wasn’t enough evidence on who it could be. When the round started again, Beomgyu felt a little more confident with the mechanics, wandering around and finishing his reactor task and electrical tasks, until suddenly the MOA playing pink walked in and killed Beomgyu right there in electrical. Beomgyu gasped suddenly, making Hueningkai look up, “Did you die? Or see someone get killed?” 

He only pouted, “I died. My body is in the wires place.” He said, making Hueningkai nod, “Alright, I’ll come report it unless someone gets there first.” 

Unfortunately, there was another body reported before Beomgyu’s, meaning that the two imposters managed to kill two people, which also meant they had to at least vote someone out this round. Beomgyu watched as the chat flooded with messages saying “Who killed Beomgyu?” and other things regarding his Among Us death before getting into the debate. Apparently someone saw Pink vent into the medical room, which resulted in Pink getting voted out. 

The older scooted over across the bed to where Hueningkai was to watch his screen, seeing that he was also a crewmate. The younger smiled, keeping his eyes on the screen, “If you have tasks left, you still need to finish them.” He said, making Beomgyu raise his eyebrows before grabbing his phone and going around as a ghost to finish the final tasks he had. 

The round ended quickly, with someone seeing Lime green kill on cams, meaning the crewmates won. Hueningkai and Beomgyu both left that game before creating a new room and letting more MOAs join, and starting again. The round started smoothly, Beomgyu did his first couple tasks with ease, finally getting the hang of the game. Suddenly, there was a power outage, making almost all of the crewmates rush to electrical, and then that’s where Beomgyu’s head shot up, mouth agape. 

“You killed me!” He gasped, pointing dramatically at Hueningkai, who only laughed loudly in return. 

“Yup~ I’m the imposter~” He hummed, continuing to play and leaving Beomgyu to sulk from the other side of the bed as he finished his tasks. The older followed around Hueningkai for the rest of the game, watching him destroy playing imposter and winning the game for him and his teammate. 

Beomgyu crawled back up next to Hueningkai, latching onto his side as he watched him exit the room and create one final one, “Mmm Can we cuddle now?” Beomgyu whined, already snuggling into Hueningkai’s side. 

Hueningkai chuckled, “After this round, alright? You don’t need to play, but I promised MOA I’d play three rounds, you can watch me if you’d like?” 

Beomgyu just nodded, resting his chin on Hueningkai’s shoulder so he could watch the last round. Hueningkai wasn’t imposter again, and he took the time to take a few screenshots with MOA in the waiting room and Cafeteria, making Beomgyu smile. Hueningkai unfortunately got killed early on in the game, which made him finish his tasks quickly, and then the rest of the game was just him talking to MOA until the game ended with imposters winning once again. Hueningkai said goodbye to the MOAs in the game and said a ‘Thanks for playing’ before he closed his phone and tossed it on the floor lightly. He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, letting himself close his eyes. 

“Did you enjoy Among Us?” Hueningkai asked, Beomgyu only hummed. 

“I think I’d rather play on the computer than on my phone, it would be easier for me.” He responded, making Hueningkai nod. 

“We can get it on the computer for you if you want to play again. Soobin-hyung plays and Yeonjun-hyung does too, so if we can get Taehyunnie to play we can all play some rounds with MOA together.” The younger expressed joyfully, feeling Beomgyu nod into his chest, “For now though, let’s just take a nap.” The older mumbled, snuggling up closer to his boyfriend. 

“Alright, we can do that.” Hueningkai hummed, giving Beomgyu a small kiss on top of his head. 

-

“Did they really have to take a nap in  _ my _ bed?” Taehyun stuck his tongue out, making Soobin snicker from right next to him. 

“Shhh, you’ll wake them.” Yeonjun shushed, phone stuck into the room slightly to take pictures, most likely for friendly banter blackmail. 

Taehyun only pouted, but couldn’t help but smile slightly at the two cuddling. He then walked away from the doorway to go back into the kitchen, where Yeonjun followed after getting more than enough pictures of the two. 

Soobin smiled softly at the slumbering couple, before also turning and leaving them to get their rest, and glad that Beomgyu managed to annoy his boyfriend successfully. 


End file.
